La Nouvelle Fille
by JimJamJammyDodger
Summary: When Eponine breaks up with her long time boyfriend, Montparnasse, she searches for a place to live. Fortunately, she stumbles upon an apartment with three other men living in it. Three guys and one girl living under the same roof, what could go wrong? (rated T for safety) (loosely based of of the show, New GIrl)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to my little ficlet that I have created! **

**Recently, I have been obsessing over the show, New Girl, and then one day, this story just popped in my head, and now I am putting it out for you guys to see. If you haven't seen New Girl, don't worry. I'm just loosely basing this story on the show so there won't be like any inside jokes or whatever that you would only get if you watched the show. But I totally recommend watching it tho! **

**Anyway, here's the beginning. I'll try to post as often as I can, but I am a college student so, we shall see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show New Girl, nor do I own Les Miserables or the characters. **

"I sing to myself a lot." The new girl said, sitting on a chair across from the three roommates. "I'm also a teacher, so I bring home a lot of popsicle sticks and art project type things. Um, I don't take up a lot of time in the bathroom so you don't have to worry about that. See, I'm just trying to find a place to live because I recently broke up with my long-term boyfriend, Montparnasse. Yeah, he cheated on me with some scum bag of a girl…" Quickly, the girl brought herself back to the now. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

All three of the men looked at each other and then back to her. The one with the curly black hair answered, "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Eponine Thernadier. Sorry, it's just that ever since my break up with Montparnasse, things have been really hard. See, I would stay with my friends, but their all models and there's like a rule about having non-models live with them or whatever."

"Can you give us a minute?" The blonde man asked, shoving the two other boys into the bathroom.

"Enjolras, we have to let this chick stay here." Courfeyrac pleaded with big eyes. Among the three roommates, he was the flirtiest and most charismatic. Every other night, he brought a girl home, although it was highly unusual to see the same girl twice. If you asked him, Courfeyrac would say that it's his winning smile and his baby green eyes, that shone underneath his brown curly hair. But in reality, it was probably just his confidence and excessive use of conditioner.

"No, are you kidding?" Enjolras shook his head. He was the logical one of the group, but at times, very antisocial. Not to say that he never went out every once in a while. As far as girls go, it was pretty one-sided. It wasn't a surprise if a girl hit on him. After all, with his wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a charming smile, he was a very handsome man. But Enjolras wasn't interested in girls, usually, partly because he was so focused on his work, being a lawyer, and partly because he had recently broke up with his girlfriend, Amelie, a few months ago."What ever happened to the 'bachelor pad' that you worked so hard to create? Having a girl around here is just going to be weird."

"I agree." Grantaire spoke up with his usual drunken slur. "When I get home from a long night of work, I just wanna rip my pants off and watch crap TV. And that can't really happen with a chick walking around." Grantaire was a bar tender. Originally, he had been in law school with Enjolras, where the two of them met and became friends, but fell under the pressure and dropped out. There wasn't a time when the green-eyed man was a hundred percent sober, which annoyed Enjolras a great deal, and that did not help that he worked around alcohol. His floppy black hair was always sticking up in all ways imaginable, giving him a bedhead kind of look. But nevertheless, Enjolras was always trying to help his friend get back on his feet and back into the corporal world.

"Guys, she just told you that she has models for friends. Imagine the amount of action we can get if she ever decides to have a slumber party. I'm talking topless pillow fights, dancing to pop music, the works."

"Come on, man. 10 bucks in the jar." Grantaire groaned. "The jar" refers to the "Douchebag jar" that the three roommates had set up a while ago, mostly to try and keep Courfeyrac under control. But sometimes, there was no stopping the Courfeyrac.

"But you guys see my point? Plus, she could probably cook for us."

Enjolras considered this for a minute, but then shook his head. "I still vote no. Don't you think it's weird for a girl to live with three guys?"

"Not to me. That's just a typical Saturday night." Courfeyrac grinned.

"Jar!" Enjolras scolded. "And add another ten!"

"Dammit!" He complained, before turning to Grantaire. "What do you say, R? Should she stay or not?"

Grantaire looked between both of his friends before shrugging. "I don't know, man. Why don't we just test it out for a couple of days? See what it's like to live with her and then decide from there."

"That's… a surprisingly good idea, Grantaire." Enjolras remarked in surprise.

The man shrugged. "Hey, I'm full of good ideas, but you guys just don't ever listen."

"So, she can stay?" Courfeyrac asked excitedly.

"For now." Enjolras conceded.

"Yay! I can stay!" a voice cheered from the other side of the bathroom door. All three men looked at the door, before Enjolras opened it, revealing Eponine standing on the other side, clearly having been listening to the whole conversation. "Hey, guys. Totally not listening to that whole… thing." She said nonchalantly. "But I can stay?"

"We're just going to test it out for a few days." Enjolras explained, but was interrupted by Eponine letting out an excited cheer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. The man stiffened slightly and looked back at his friends as if to silently ask for help.

"Yay, roomies!" Courfeyrac said, as he smiled greatly and joined in the hug.

Grantaire sighed heavily. "I'm too drunk for this." He muttered as he also joined the group hug. They held this position for a while before breaking it off. Yeah, you could say that things sort of blossomed from there.

**So what do ya think? Is it okay so far? Please click on that review button and tell me what you thought. Good or bad. I am always in the need for some constructive criticism or feedback of any sort. Also, feel free to spout out ideas for what you want to see in the future! **

**K bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! You guys are just perfect! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this so far! Now, some of you have requested that this fic be a Enjolras/Eponine fic, and I am here to say that that was my original intent. I just forgot to mention that in the beginning. Oh well, now you know. And in this chapter you will get plenty of that. ;)**

**Just a heads up though, in this chapter, things might get... well, suggestive. Nothing graphic, I swear, but let's just say things kinda happen... You'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, Les Miserables, or the characters/actors. That's not to say that I don't want to own them someday...**

For the next five days, Eponine was lying on the couch, watching the Sound of Music for the twelfth time that day, still depressed about her break up with Montparnasse. Thank god, it was summer vacation, so she didn't have to worry about her students.

Most girls after a break up, drown themselves in ice cream and cry their eyes out, with their mascara running down their face. But not Eponine. She was solid like a statue, refusing to cry, refusing to communicate with anything other than the television screen.

Eponine was not your average girl. She was much tougher than she looked. Part of that was because of her rough upbringing, with her parents being drug dealers and what not. At an early age, she had to learn to take care of herself and her little sister Azelma, who was just finishing up her college degree in fashion, due to her parents being less than perfect. Eponine felt as though she was the true mother to her sister. Too bad her little brother, Gavroche didn't stick around to see it. The minute he turned sixteen, he ran off to live with his girlfriend at the time, and they hadn't heard from him since. He would've been eighteen last week.

"Eponine, what are you doing?" Grantaire asked, pulling her out of her self-pity. The guys had been deliberating for the last couple of hours on who was going to try and pull Eponine off the couch.

"The Sound of Music is the best thing to ever exist." She said in a monotone. "How is it possible for Julie Andrews to be so damn perfect? Bartender, I'll have whatever she's having."

Grantaire decided to ignore the last statement, and carefully took a seat on the L-shaped couch. "Ep, you've been watching this for the past week. Don't you think you ought to try a different movie at least?"

"No other movie gives me joy like the Sound of Music!" She snapped, flopping her head into a pillow.

Grantaire glanced back in the hall, where the other two were hiding. They peeked their heads out and signaled for him to keep going. Grantaire took another sip of the beer in his hand, as if the answer was somehow shoved at the bottom of it. But he got an idea as soon as he swallowed. "How about a nice shot of whiskey to help clear the troubles away?" He offered, holding the bottle to her.

"Okay, no." Enjolras couldn't take it any longer, and stepped into the living room. "We are not solving our problems by drinking alcohol, Grantaire." He swiped the bottle out of his friend's hand, and motioned for him to get lost. He didn't need to be told twice, for he practically leapt into the hall where Courfeyrac was.

Enjolras looked at the beer bottle in his hand and down at the girl on the couch, who was now singing "My favorite things" rather badly into her pillow. That moment was the first time Enjolras ever felt the need to drink alcohol. Not that he ever drank; it's just he chose not to, most of the time. If Enjolras was known for one thing, it was his way with the ladies. In other words, he had no way with the ladies. He was more awkward around them than a hormonal teenager. "Hello, Eponine." He started slowly.

"Hello, Monsieur Enjolras." She said, lifting her head slightly, and speaking in a terrible French accent. "Will you pass the bottle of wine this way, s'il vous plait?"

"No." He shook his head sternly. "Now, stop this nonsense this instant, Eponine. You are a grown woman and sitting here drowning your sorrows in musicals is not a way of life."

Her face became hard with anger. Enjolras hardly knew her, but somehow he knew he was in for it. Luckily, Courfeyrac stepped in to save the day. "Eponine!" He greeted her cheerfully, literally shoving Enjolras away. "Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat next to Eponine and lacing his voice with concern.

"What's it to you?" She snapped, pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest.

"Oh, come on. Are you still hung up on this Parnette guy?"

"Montparnasse."

"Whatever. Ep, he doesn't deserve your tears. That guy is a selfish stupid jerk, and you should be glad you are rid of him. He was the one who cheated on you, hon. And you don't deserve to be lying around here feeling sorry for yourself." Eponine glanced at Courfeyrac, listening intently. Enjolras and Grantaire watched in awe as they watched their roommate try to console her. "You know what you need? A night out."

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't wanna go anywhere."

"Ponine, look at yourself." Courfeyrac gestured to her messy and dirty appearance. "You are a beautiful and intelligent woman, but right now, you look like you just crawled out of a cave after two years. And we're not going to meet other guys. We're going to forget about the last guy. So, go and make yourself look pretty, and we'll go party until the sun comes up."

Eponine considered his words for a minute, and then reached for the remote and shut off the TV. "You're right, Courf. Parnasse doesn't deserve my tears. I don't deserve this." She said standing up. "Get ready, boys, because tonight, we're going to party our asses off." And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

Courfeyrac leaned back on the couch, egotistically. "And that, my dear friends, is how you talk to the ladies."

…

"STTREEEETTT LIGHHTS AND PEEEEOPPPLLLLEEEE!" Eponine sang obnoxiously and wiggling her hips. The night had gone well, in the fact that it did help Eponine forget about Montparnasse. But it started going downhill after Eponine's third shot. This wasn't a problem to Courfeyrac or Grantaire because they were getting quite drunk as well, but to Enjolras, the designated driver of the night, it was all one big head ache.

Right now, Courfeyrac was at the bar, making out with some blonde girl, while Grantaire and Eponine were singing along with Journey's classic song, "Don't Stop Believin'"

"You guys are drunk." Enjolras told them disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on, Enjy." Eponine begged, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're no fun."

"Don't call me Enjy." He deadpanned.

"That's the Marble Man, for ya." Grantaire said too loudly. "You should have seen him in law school. He had an even bigger stick up his ass."

"That's not possible." Eponine waved it off. "He already has this ginormous stick in his ass. Any bigger and he'll be a friggin tree."

"And I am sitting right here." He said gruffly, shrugging Eponine's head off of his shoulder.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to go take a leek. No flirting you two." Grantaire then, stumbled his way to the bathroom.

"I'm so happy right now." Eponine announced, downing another shot. "Are you happy?"

"Sure. And I think you've had enough shots for tonight." Enjolras said, taking the little cups away.

"I do what I want, assface!" She yelled, reaching for the glasses, but missing horribly.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go on home." He told her, rising to get up. But Eponine grabbed ahold of his shirt collar and pushed him down. She then stood up and straddled herself over Enjolras' lap, making him stiffen.

"I don't wanna go just yet." She whispered into his ear seductively. Her fingers fumbled for the buttons on his shirt, but he grabbed onto her wrists.

"Eponine, don't." He warned, his ice blue eyes locked on her blurred brown eyes.

"Come on, Enjolras. Don't be a spoil-sport." She pouted her bottom lip, and leaned forward, placing drunken kisses along his neck.

Enjolras had to force himself not to feel aroused, but the smell of her hair and the feel of her soft lips on his skin were intoxicating. His pants started to feel a bit tight. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to logical mode. "You're drunk, Eponine. We need to take you home."

"Is that your way of trying to seduce me?" She teased, bringing her face inches away from his. "Because I think it's working."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he was quicker. He pulled away, and lifted her over his shoulder. As he stood, ignoring her protests, he looked around for his two friends. But both Courfeyrac and Grantaire were making out with a girl, and something told him that they wouldn't want to come home anyway. So, he decided to leave them there, and bring Eponine home at least.

In the car, she giggled and kept trying to ruffle Enjolras' hair. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Eponine slurred. "I think you're hot." And then she laughed hysterically and obnoxiously.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and kept his focus on the road. "We are never getting you drunk ever again." He muttered.

"It's weird that I'm so attracted to you right now. Like it took me a while to warm up to Montparnasse." She explained openly. Apparently, when she was drunk, she was very honest about her feelings. Enjolras would have to remember that. "But he was my first love, ya know? I mean, we were off and on in high school and most of the time, we just had sex. But then, I thought I was starting to love him. But when I see you, Enjy, ugh! I'm so horny right now."

It was getting increasingly more difficult to focus on the road, with Eponine's hands all over him and her opening up to him like this. Luckily, they reached their parking lot. And not a moment too soon, because as he opened the door for her, she leaned over and threw up on the pavement.

"Oh, this is so sexy, right?" Eponine joked, before throwing up again. Enjolras tried to ignore the horrendous smell, and grabbed Eponine's arms, pulling her away from the car. When they were sure she was done emptying the insides of her stomach, Enjolras carried her up their apartment.

"We should totally have sex." Eponine slurred sleepily, snuggling into Enjolras' shoulder.

"Maybe later." He muttered, opening her bedroom door.

"Is that a promise?" She yawned, as he gently laid her on the bed on her side.

"Just go to sleep, Eponine." He pulled her blankets over her body.

"Thank you, love." And then, she was out like a light. Enjolras slumped into the arm chair next to the window, taking a deep breath. He was glad that was over. But at the same time, he was intrigued at his reaction to Eponine's advances, especially when she straddled him. Sure, she was pretty and he did have a thing for brunettes, but still. He had never even thought of her that way before tonight. He just hoped that she didn't remember any of it the next morning.

Once he was sure that she was fast asleep, and wasn't going to puke anymore, he went to his room and collapsed on his bed, dreaming of the past out brunette across the hall.

**so what do ya think? Not too bad I hope! **

**Keep those reviews coming, and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Believe it or not, I take into consideration everyone's thoughts, good or bad. **

**LOVE YOUUU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have to upload this quick. I have class in ten minutes. I am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested, please let me know!**

"Good morning, my dear friends!" Grantaire greeted loudly, as he waltzed in the kitchen the next morning. Courfeyrac and Enjolras were standing around the island, sipping on coffee and buttering their toast. Both men just looked at him with both annoyance and wonder.

"Dude, how are you this chipper right now?" Enjolras asked. "You drank as much as Eponine last night and she's not even up yet."

The curly haired man shrugged and went to the fridge for some orange juice. "Guess I'm just used to it."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "You know, that's not exactly a good thing, R."

"Oh, come on, Enjolras." Courfeyrac nudged him in the shoulder. "Leave him be. Just be thankful that we only have to deal with one hungover person in this house."

"Speaking of which, do you think we should wake her?" Enjolras asked, earning identical looks from Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

"You could, but it's your funeral, mate." Courfeyrac told him.

"Who died?" asked a voice coming from Courfeyrac's room. A blonde haired woman walked slowly into the kitchen, with some major bedhead.

"No one. Did you sleep well?" Courfeyrac asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her forehead.

The girl giggled. "Yes, I was exhausted after all that exercise."

Enjolras and Grantaire groaned loudly, telling them to get a room or to censor their words. Courfeyrac smiled at their disgust and shook his head. "They're just jealous, because I get more action than them."

"That's not true." Grantaire objected. "Last night, I was just about to bed a female when she realized that I was a dude, and I 'wasn't her type'."

"You made out with a lesbian?" Enjolras gasped.

"No. I just… yeah, I made out with a lesbian." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Ha!" Courfeyrac mocked. "You can't write that stuff!" He then fell into a laughing fit, forcing Grantaire rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh it up." He told them. Even Enjolras had to hold back a little chuckle.

"Look, man, I'm sorry." Enjolras consoled his friend, while placing his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, sorry, dude." Courfeyrac said after he caught his breath. "Hey, do you wanna borrow Paige here for an hour?" He gestured to the blonde at his side, who evidently did not like this idea. She gasped and slapped him across the face, before storming out of the apartment in a huff. Enjolras and Grantaire gave him identical looks. "Don't tell me. Jar." Courfeyrac started for the jar in the living room, while getting out his wallet.

Both of his friends nodded. "Just drop your whole wallet in there, man." Grantaire told him, after sipping his coffee. At that moment, Eponine stumbled into the kitchen, her hair clumped in the back where she had been sleeping on it, and her brown eyes squinting under the harsh sun light seeping into the apartment. Not to mention, her usually flawless olive oil skin looked a bit green. "Well, good morning, beautiful!" Grantaire greeted her cheerfully.

Eponine scrunched her face and put a hand up to her head. "Ugh, joyful noises and bright lights. I feel like I'm in Vegas."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Enjolras asked, somewhat stupidly. Mostly, he was concerned about what she would remember about last night.

She gave him an incredulous look. "What kind of a question is that? I don't even remember coming home last night, let alone how much I drank."

Courfeyrac stepped in before she could Enjolras further. Internally, however, he was thankful that she did not remember the way she practically flung herself on him. "You drank quite a bit, Ep." Courfeyrac told her, resting his elbows on the island. "But do you feel like you're over Montparnasse now?"

"My head feels like it held a frat party for a bunch of elephants. The last thing on my mind right now is Montparnasse."

"Sounds like someone needs my special Cure Juice." Grantaire chimed in, walking to the fridge. Both Enjolras and Courfeyrac protested immediately.

"No, R. Don't bring out the Cure Juice."

"Come on, man. Do you want to kill her?"

"She's still so young."

"What the hell is a Cure Juice?" Eponine asked, as Grantaire pulled out a blue water bottle from the fridge.

"It's the sure fire way to get rid of a hangover." He told her, shaking it up. "This is my secret to cure the nasty side effects of alcohol and on to a normal and healthy day."

"Eponine, if you know what's good for you, you will not even touch that bottle." Enjolras warned.

"Shut up, Enj. I need to get rid of this headache and nausea now! And I don't care what it takes to do so."

"Little does she know." Courfeyrac muttered underneath his breath.

Eponine grabbed the water bottle from Grantaire and tried to examine its content. It was difficult to see what was inside because the plastic was thick and a deep blue. "What's in this stuff anyway?"

"Believe, Ep. You do not want to know." Courfeyrac said, Enjolras nodding in agreement.

All eyes were on Eponine as she carefully tipped her head back and took a swig of the Cure Juice. It didn't take long after the first swallow before she recoiled in disgust. She ran to the sink and spat out whatever was left in her mouth. "Oh my god! That is foul!" She screeched. "What the hell is that stuff? Acid?!"

"Tried to tell ya." Courfeyrac shrugged, making his way back to his room. "I think Grantaire ought to donate to the douchebag jar this time."

"Agreed." Enjolras nodded.

"What?" Grantaire asked innocently. "She's cured, right?" He gestured to her as she was practically retching in the sink.

Enjolras looked from Eponine to his friend. "Jar."

…

Later that day, after the hangovers had been dealt with and people had stopped throwing up in the toilet, they were all seated on the couch, trying to decide on what to watch.

"I vote Criminal Minds!" Enjolras said, pushing the buttons on the remote.

Courfeyrac moaned. "If I have to sit through another legal drama with you, Enj, I may commit suicide. Let's just watch Desperate Housewives and play 'Which Housewife Would You Bang?'"

Grantaire swiped the remote from Enjolras. "Courf, get your mind out of the gutter, for once. I want to watch Duck Dynasty, because we all need a little bit of Uncle Si in our lives right now."

"You guys are all wrong!" Eponine protested, reaching for the remote, even though Grantaire was holding it just out of her reach. "How I Met Your Mother is on, and no one is allowed to hate on that show. Ever."

"Would you guys quit being so immature about this?" Enjolras demanded, as he took the remote back from Grantaire, but this time, Courfeyrac snatched it from him and jumped off the couch and ran with it. "Courfeyrac, you give me that remote now!" He yelled after his friend, while getting up to chase him around the couch.

Courfeyrac giggled childishly. "Hey, R. Catch!" He tossed the remote to his friend, as Enjolras reached for it, but missed it by a hair. Grantaire caught it with one hand, and laughed at the frustrated blonde. "Hey, look. It's 'Enjy in the Middle'!" He threw the remote again, this time way over Enjolras' head to Courfeyrac, who caught it expertly.

Eponine rolled her eyes and got up. "You guys are so immature!" She scolded, trying to grab the remote. But Courfeyrac had already tossed it to Grantaire. Unfortunately, this time, Grantaire did not catch it. The remote flew past his outstretched hand, and smashed into the TV behind him, cracking the screen. All four of the roommates were frozen as the TV wobbled from the impact of the remote and fell forward with a thud on the floor. No one dared to move or breath for about five seconds. Then, suddenly, they all started talking and yelling at each other at once, accusing one another and bickering.

"SHUT UP!" Eponine screamed, silencing them all. "Fighting is what started this whole ordeal. Do you really want to make matters worse?"

"Well, Courf hadn't broke the TV." Grantaire mumbled.

"I did not break the TV." He defended. "You were supposed to catch it!"

"You threw it badly."

"Well, that's because Eponine-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Eponine yelled again, making both men hang their heads.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Enjolras asked, putting his hands on his hips. "We can't afford another TV, and I need to watch the news in the morning."

"Yeah, and I'm going to miss America's Next Top Model." Courfeyrac whined.

Eponine rubbed her temples as she contemplated. "Do we know anybody who could lend us a TV?"

"Combeferre would probably let us use his." Grantaire suggested.

Enjolras snorted. "Yeah, right, R. The last time he leant us something you got mustard all over it."

"It looked like a butter knife!" He defended.

"Montparnasse and I had a TV that I could get…" Eponine said, almost thinking out loud.

"Great!" Enjolras said. "Then call him up."

"I can't." She said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't." She repeated.

"Can't or won't?"

Eponine kicked herself for being so careless with her thoughts. She was hoping to avoid talking to him ever again. But he did have a lot of her stuff still that she wanted back. But these guys wanted a TV, and they were her friends. What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Thank you for your continued support for this story! There is seriously nothing better than reading a new review! **

**I'm sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter! You know how college is. In fact, i have a paper yet to write, but I made you guys a priority, so be grateful! :) **

**Still looking for a beta. Please let me know by sending me a private message and yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I, JimJamJammyDodger, do not own the show, New Girl, the musical, Les Miserables, or any of the characters belonging to the mentioned entertainment items. **

Eponine laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her phone was in her hand, but every time she dialed Montparnasse's number, she'd chicken out and hang up. That stupid man was causing her so much more drama than what she had wanted when she first moved into the apartment with her three new friends. The main reason why she had moved was to get as far away from Parnasse as possible. But now, he was following her around, figuratively of course.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Do not enter." Eponine said, putting her arm over her face.

"Fine, then I'll just leave." The voice at the door said, that was much too high to be any of the boys. Eponine opened the door to reveal her best friend since kindergarten, Cosette, standing in the doorway. Cosette had always been the pretty one. Her large doe-like eyes were baby blue, complimenting her wavy blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. Even as a small child, she had always been complimented as a beautiful little girl. It was no surprise when a modeling agency expressed interest in her when they were in college. At first, they had both laughed at the idea, but then, one day, out of the blue, she called them up and accepted the job, and had been modeling ever since.

"Cosette! What a nice surprise!" Eponine said while embracing her friend. But then, she made a face and looked at Cosette perplexedly. "How did you find me here? I don't think I even told you I moved."

She shrugged and went into Eponine's room. "I went by Parnasse's place, but he told me what happened. So, I had my dad track your cell phone here, because I was worried about you."

Eponine closed the door behind her, and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

She scoffed. "I don't care about that. I just want to know how you're feeling. I mean, you and Montparnasse were together for a long time." Cosette smoothed out her mini skirt and sat on the bed, motioning for Eponine to do the same.

"I don't know how I feel, to be honest." She answered truthfully. "I've pretty numb to it all. But now, the guys… You met my new roommates, right?" She asked in an almost scared tone.

Cosette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, real charmers, they are. That Courfeyrac guy flirted with me the whole time, while the other two just stared at me."

"Yeah, sorry about them." Eponine chuckled lightly. "Anyway, we broke the TV and now they want me to call up Parnasse to get my stuff back, including our TV."

"So, why don't you?" Eponine shrugged, but Cosette gave her a knowing look. "Hon, can I tell you something that you're probably not going to want to hear?"

"Not particularly."

"Too bad." Cosette looked her friend in the eyes. "I think you're scared that if you call him up and get your stuff back, then it will all be officially over. And I don't think that you're ready to give him up yet."

Eponine stared at the floor as she considered Cosette's words. Even though he did break her heart, there was a small sliver of her that still loved him. But now that she looks at it, maybe that small sliver is much bigger than she thought. "Maybe you're right. But how do I even talk to him, after all that's happened? I mean, yeah, I want my stuff, but then, I don't even know how to start."

"You don't have to get into that right now." Cosette told Eponine. "Maybe somewhere down the road, you two can talk it out or whatever. But right now, you're only goal is to get your stuff back. And you have a right to do that."

Eponine sighed and smiled at Cosette. "When did you become the smart one out of the two of us?" She teased.

Just then, Cosette's phone rang and she checked the ID. "Oh, it's my agent. Do you mind if I take this?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"No, go ahead, Madame Model." Eponine told her. "I'll just go and talk to the boys." And with that, she left her best friend in her room, and went out in the living room.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire were desperately trying to get the TV to work, while Enjolras lounged on the couch, looking as though he was taking a nap. "Okay, so I'm going to call Montparnasse right now." Eponine announced, somewhat confidently. She took a seat on the couch next to Enjolras' feet, startling him to consciousness.

"That's great." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Eponine held her phone in her hands and stared at it, but did not move. She looked at it, as if she was expecting it to dial the number by itself. All three of the boys exchanged looks before Grantaire cleared his throat. "Um, Ep?" She looked up at him. "You going to call him now?" He asked carefully.

"Yep." She replied, staring back at her phone, but still could not move. "Why is this so hard?" She grunted.

"Because you're scared." Enjolras answered. "Eponine, you've got to let this guy go. If he screwed up and cheated on you, well, that's his own damn fault. You need your stuff back; you should want your stuff back. And don't take no for an answer."

Eponine looked at her phone, then to Enjolras. "You know what? You're right." She said, but put her phone in her pocket. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'm not even going to give him a heads up. I am going to his house right now, and demand he gives me his stuff back." She announced, as the three roommates whooped and hollered. Eponine grabbed her keys and purse, and walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned and addressed the boys again. "I'm gonna get my stuff back!"

She left the apartment, just as Cosette came out of her room. "Where is she going?" Cosette asked confused.

Then, the door opened up again, and Eponine stepped through. "Okay, so, I am probably going to need help in carrying all of my stuff. So you guys are all coming with me." Cosette nodded, but the other guys did not move. Eponine rolled her eyes. "Whoever helps the most gets first dibs on the TV." With that, the boys dahsed out the door and to her car.

…

It was a tight squeeze in Eponine's four door car. Cosette was forced to sit in the back with Grantaire and Courfeyrac, because Enjolras insisted on being in the passenger seat.

"So where does this guy live?" Enjolras asked, as they crossed a busy intersection.

"Not very far." Eponine answered, her fingers gripped the steering wheel like a life raft.

"Are you smelling me?" Cosette gasped in disgust in the backseat.

"I can't help it." Courfeyrac said. "That's the new perfume, L'eau du poire. It's so inviting."

"Courfeyrac, don't make me throw you out of this car!" Eponine warned.

"No, I'm going to throw him out of this car." Cosette said.

"I'm hungry." Grantaire said, rubbing his stomach. "Can we stop to eat first?"

"No!" Enjolras and Eponine answered at the same time.

"Remove your hand from my body right now." Cosette ordered Courfeyrac, with enough venom in her voice to kill a giant elephant.

"You have really soft skin, do you know that?" He told her.

"This is it!" Cosette announced, grateful that she would be able to get out the car soon.

Everyone in the car told Eponine various encouragements, as they neared the very shabby looking house Cosette pointed out. A chain link fence surrounded the yard, reminding Eponine of the time he had wanted to get a dog. The light yellow paint on the house was peeling, and the little garden in the front was being over run by weeds. Eponine glanced at the house, and willed herself to step on the brake. But she couldn't. So she kept driving.

When they passed it, everyone asked her all at once what was going on. "Just once around the block. I promise." Eponine told them. Well, they ended up circling the block six times.

"Ep, if we circle the block any more times, people will think we're mobsters or something." Cosette told her, leaning forward and rubbing Eponine's shoulder. "You can do this, girl."

Eponine drew a breath, and parked in front of her old home. She stared at it helplessly, as all the memories came rushing at her all at once.

"Just remember, Eponine," Enjolras encouraged. "Don't take no for an answer."

"You got this, Ep." Grantaire chimed.

"We'll be right here if you need us." Cosette told her.

"Yeah, here we go!" Courfeyrac cheered. Then he started to chant her name, motioning for the others to join him, which they did.

"I'm going in!"Eponine declared. Then, she got out of the car and marched up to the door in determination. She pouned on the door with aggression, and then turned to her friends in the car and gave them a thumbs up. She knocked again, but this time, the door opened as Montparnasse stood there.

He hadn't changed a bit over the last week and a half. He still had the shaggy brown hairstyle that resembled a hippie. The scruff around his face was still there, showing that, as usual, he hadn't shaved recently. He was dressed in his usual attire of sweatpants and a tshirt, and of course, barefoot. "Eppy." He greeted her, as if she was an old friend.

Eponine looked in her old boyfriend's hazel eyes, and froze. Those eyes were so trusting and so... Parnasse. "Hi." was all she could say at this point.

"It's so good to see you." He told her in his comforting voice. "I was so worried about you." He held out his arms and wrapped her in a hug as she stood there as stiff as a board. She took in his musty woodsy scent, and was thrown back to their high school prom, the night he told her he loved her. As she remembered the memory, she found herself wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back.

Meanwhile, her friends in the car were moaning.

"Ugh, why is she hugging him?" Enjolras asked.

"He kinda looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo." Grantaire remarked.

"Where's the TV?" Courfeyrac said frantically.

"Hon, don't fall for it." Cosette encouraged her friend, as if she could hear her. "Just get your stuff and get out."

As the two of them embraced, a voice called from within the house. "Monty, where did you put my keys? I need to get-" Eponine broke off the hug, and stared at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Marie?" Eponine gasped.

"Marie! That bitch!" Cosette screamed in the car.

"What's wrong?" Grantaire asked.

"Marie was like our best friend in middle school, that is, before she got boobs and thought she was hot stuff." She explained.

Everything within Eponine exploded, no longer able to keep the hurt inside and contained. "You filthy douchebag!" She yelled at Montparnasse, before she slapped him. "We broke up a week and a half ago and you're already sleeping with my ex-best friend?!"

"If you just give me a chance to explain-" He stuttered still in shock from the slap.

"Don't bother." She said, pushing past the bitch in the door, and into the house.

Everyone in the car cheered, and got out of the car. Cosette stomped over to Marie and punched her in the face. Marie screamed and cradled her nose in her hands. "No one screws around with my best friend, ya filthy bitch!" She yelled, as Enjolras held her back hoping to avoid any more punches or slaps.

"Rise above it." Enjolras told her.

Eponine was on a rampage, grabbing everything that she saw, while Montparnasse tried to talk her out of it. "Look, Eppy. We can work this out." He begged. "No, don't take that! That's my Zepplin CD!"

"That I gave to you!" She snapped, bursting through door and walked to her car.

"Eppy, please, I thought we were going to be mature about this!"

"My name's not Eppy!" She yelled, turning on her heels and looking at him. "And I am taking my stuff back." She directed the boys to where the TV was stowed and dropped her things that she was carrying in the trunk of her car. Once turning back to Montparnasse, he stepped closer to her until his face was inches away from hers.

"Please, Eponine." He whispered. Eponine tried not to cry. That was practically the first time he had ever said her full name. "Don't leave me." His eyes pleaded with her, taking her back to their first kiss. But then, she also recalled all the times he came home drunk and angry, all the times he had pushed her away when she tried to help him, and all the times he had strung her along like a dog, only concerned about himself. There was no way Eponine was going to let herself get roped into that kind of life again.

"You're too late, Montparnasse." She told him, shaking his hands off of her shoulders. The boys were just bringing out the TV, followed by Cosette carrying an armful of stuffed animals. Eponine's eyes then fell on the shirt Montparnasse was wearing. It said, "Miss Thernardier's Homemade 'Pi's" with a picture of a cartoon pie with the math symbol of pi on it. "That's my shirt." She pointed to it.

He looked down at it and then back at her. "No, it's not."

She rolled her eyes. "It has my freaking name on it, moron. Of course, it's mine. Take it off."

"You want me to take off my shirt?"

"Yes, that's what I just said. Give me my shirt back."

"She said give her the shirt the back, man." Grantaire said, standing behind Eponine and crossing his arms. The boys and Cosette safely deposited the TV and stuffed animals in her car and were now gathering in a group behind their friend.

Montparnasse shifted uneasily, as he looked from each person to the other. "Look, man. I don't want any trouble." He said, holding up his hands innocently.

"Then, give the shirt back." Courfeyrac ordered, his usual flirty care-free self temporarily replaced by a menacing persona.

Eponine couldn't help but feel touched by her friends sticking up for her. Cosette walked up to her friend and hooked arms with her. "I believe the lady asked you something, 'Parnasse." She told him with venomous sweetness. "And isn't withholding someone else's property illegal?"

"It is." Enjolras stepped forward, holding out his hand unfriendly. "My name is Richard Enjolras, and I am a lawyer, sir. If you don't wish to surrender that tshirt, I promise I can have ten police cars here in under a minute with one phone call." He eyed the man with icy cold blue eyes with enough anger and determination to make him disintegrate.

Needless to say, Montparnasse didn't shake Enjolras' hand. Instead, he grunted and took off the shirt, throwing it at Eponine. "You're making a big mistake, Eponine." He told her, as they turned to leave.

Eponine stopped in her tracks, and paused before slowly turning on her heels towards Montparnasse. "No, my first mistake was wasting my time with you, Montparnasse." She said as she clenched her fists. She had been holding this back for a while. "I wasted so many years with you, thinking that you'd change and not come home drunk for once. I prayed for you to grow a decent sense of who you were and maybe I could change you, if I tried hard enough." Tears stung her eyes, but she persisted on. "Do you want to know why I really stayed with you all these years? Because you made me feel worthless. Like I wasn't worth a damn and I wouldn't find any other guy to take an interest in me because I was dirt. But now, I see that I wasn't the problem, Montparnasse. It was you. And when I walked in on you with that slut bag, that was the last straw. So, goodbye, dear Parnasse. And fuck you!"

Without another word, they left, leaving a very torn and frustrated Montparnasse on his lawn.

"Richard? Really?" Cosette asked Enjolras in the car.

"Why do you think we all go by our last names?" He shrugged.

"Wait, so Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras are your last names?" She asked.

"If you really want to see him erupt," Courfeyrac whispered to her, not at all discreet. "Just call him Dick."

"Jar!"

**So what do ya think? Hit that review button and let me know! All comments welcome!**

**No promises on when I'll upload next, but hopefully it will be soon. And I will try to incorporate more Les Mis characters, I just need to get this story going more. So you'll have that to look forward to!**

***sings obnoxiously* WON'T YOU PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't stay and chat. Got another class in like five minutes! Thanks for the reviews!**

"So here's to our new friend, kicking ass and taking names," Courfeyrac said, while raising his beer bottle. After getting everything unloaded and situated, the four roommates had decided to go out again to celebrate Eponine's big move out. Although, this time, they decided to not drink as much as they did last time. They went to Grantaire's bar, the Musain, since they could get free drinks from him while he worked.

Enjolras raised his beer bottle and nodded. "Here, here." He cheered, as they all clinked their beer bottles together.

"Thanks, guys." Eponine said, after they all sipped their drinks, or in Grantaire's case, wiped the counter. "I really appreciate what you guys did back there with Parnasse and everything."

"Anything for our Eppy," Grantaire winked, walking over to another customer who had just sat down at the bar.

Eponine grimaced. "Ew, may I never hear that name again."

Just then, a red headed girl from behind the counter, came by them and asked, "You guys done with these bottles?" She gestured to the two empty bottles already downed by Grantaire. The girl wasn't a knock-out beauty, but she definitely wasn't ugly. Her green eyes smiled almost as widely as she did, underneath her bangs.

Enjolras and Eponine shook their heads and motioned for her to take them, but Courfeyrac had obviously taken an interest in her, as he rested his elbow on the counter and plastered his flashiest smile. "Well, hello. I'm Courfeyrac. You must be new here. " He held out his hand for her to shake.

The girl smiled slightly. "And you must be a douchebag."

Both Enjolras and Eponine had to hold back a laugh. There was hardly a time when Courfeyrac was turned down by a woman, and this girl just blew him out of the water. Courfeyrac didn't let it phase him. "Ouch, why such hurtful words, beautiful maiden?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You think you're the first guy to ever hit on me? Especially in a bar setting? You're all the same."

"But you don't even know me."

"Don't need to. You've said enough already. And I'm not the kind of person to fall into someone's cool demeanor."

"Maybe I can change your mind." He offered cooly.

"Maybe later." She said, walking away.

Courfeyrac watched her go, as Enjolras and Eponine were no longer to contain their laughter. "Aw, man, that girl deserves a medal." Enjolras teased, nudging his friend in the shoulder.

"I like her already." Eponine giggled. She motioned Grantaire to come over to them. "Who's the new girl?" She asked him.

Grantaire laughed. "Oh, you mean Musichetta? She's a real sweetheart, ain't she?"

"Sweet? She just shot Courfeyrac down in a not at all gentle way." Enjolras said.

"Oh, she's great. She doesn't take any shit from anyone, she gets her job done, and is a great conversationalist. The perfect bartender." Grantaire remarked.

Courfeyrac, who had been quiet ever since his encounter with Musichetta, tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, go ahead. Laugh it up. But I like a challenge just as much as anyone. Time to watch Prince Charming spin his web of charm." He said, getting up from the bar stool and walking over to the new girl, who was drying old fashioned beer mugs.

She must have sensed him coming, because she lifted her head to him. "Look, if you want a drink, I can get you a drink, but if you want anything else, you're going to strike out again." Musichetta warned.

He held up his hands innocently. "Hey, I'm sorry if I come across as a player. But the truth is," He suddenly got serious, and leaned on the bar. "I recently broke up with my long-time girlfriend, so I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, pushing a beer bottle to him.

He nodded, thanking her. "Yeah, she was really great, but things just weren't working anymore. I'm just tired of the whole dating thing. I just want to find someone who I'm compatible with and who I can spend the rest of my life with. But most girls my age are just out for a couple of one night stands. Do you know what I mean?"

She shrugged, sympathy was filling her slowly, at least from what Courfeyrac could see. "I guess."

"Do you think I'm a loser if all I want is something more than a one-night stand? That I want a girl who can tell me how she feels, and who will watch those romantic comedy movies with me?"

Musichetta leaned on the bar and looked him in the eye. Red-heads weren't really his usual, but this girl caught his attention, and he was absolutely entranced by her eyes. "Nice try, slick. Strike two." She whispered, before winking.

Courfeyrac threw his hands up. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you had a good beginning, but then you just got cheesy towards the end."

He sighed in defeat, before straightening up. "Okay, look, all flirting aside. I really like you. And if you want me to back off, that's fine. But in case you ever feel like giving me a chance," He took out a pen from his shirt pocket and grabbed a napkin to write his number on it. "Here's my number." He handed the napkin to her, smiling a genuine smile.

She seemed hesitant at first, looking from the napkin to Courfeyrac, but then took it. "This isn't a promise." She warned.

"It doesn't have to be." He shrugged before going to rejoin his friends.

"Strike out again?" Enjolras teased.

"I am just choosing not to lay it on her right now." He defended. "Trust me, if I wanted her to, that girl would be all over me right now."

"Whatever you say, Romeo." Eponine told him.

Grantaire came back to their little group, and placed a cocktail down in front of Eponine. "It would appear, Miss Thenardier, that you have a secret admirer." He announced.

"What?" She nearly choked on the beer she was sipping.

"The guy over there bought you a drink." He gestured to a young, and rather handsome, sitting by himself at a booth. Once she turned to face him, he raised the wine glass he was drinking from her, as if to say, "Your welcome." He had a thick head of brown hair, with freckles dotting his face. On anyone else, the freckles may have looked rather childish, but for him, it just worked. He was dressed rather nicely, a suit and a black tie that was loosened around his neck, giving him a "long day at the office" kind of look.

_Why would he be interested in me?_ Eponine thought. He was way out of her league. "Huh." was all she could say and waved to the man as a thank you.

"Why don't you go over and talk to him?" Courfeyrac encouraged.

Enjolras knit his eyebrows together in skepticism. "She doesn't even know him."

"Exactly why she needs to go and talk with him." Courfeyrac argued, nudging Eponine in the shoulder.

"I can't go over there." She gasped, suddenly very nervous. "What would I even say?"

"Thank him for the drink. Bat your eyes and flip your hair." Courferyac answered simply. "Just put on your girl charm."

"I think my 'girl charm' is a bit rusty, Courf," She said.

"You don't have to go and talk to him, Eponine, if you don't want to." Enjolras told her, somewhat hoping she wouldn't. "You don't know him. He could be a creeper or something."

"That wears a suit and tie to a bar?" Grantaire scoffed. "Ep, I can read people really well, and that guy is a huge thumbs up."

"Yeah, go on and do yo thang girl." Courfeyrac encouraged.

Eponine took a deep breath. "Okay." She said getting up and walking over to him, before she changed her mind. All three of the men watched her waltz up to the classy man. "Hi," Eponine greeted curtly.

Up close, the man was even more handsome. His eyes were simply captivating, and lit up when he flashed her a Hollywood smile. "Hello. I see you got my gift." He gestured to the cocktail in her hand. "I hope you don't think that as too forward."

She shook her head. "No, thank you very much, by the way." She tried to remind herself to smile and to breathe. Breathing is important. "Um, but can I ask why you gave me such a gift?"

The man shrugged. "Well, I don't normally do. But from across the bar, I could sort of tell that you needed one. Plus, I sort of wanted an excuse to talk to you." He then held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Marius, by the way."

Eponine smiled and shook his hand firmly. "Eponine."

"Eponine." He echoed softly, sending shivers down her spine. "Would you care to join me, Miss Eponine?"

Trying to hide her blushing, she took the seat across from him, unable to stop smiling.

"Aw," Courfeyrac remarked, watching Eponine and Marius from the bar. "They grow up so fast."

Enjolras only grunted. He couldn't explain it, but he had an uneasy feeling. It wasn't about the new guy, but about the way Eponine smiled at him, and tucked her hair behind her ear. His stomach churned every time they laughed about something he said, every time she bit her lower lip while listening to his stories. Why was this happening to him? It couldn't be jealousy… Could it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry that this took so long! College really sucks, man. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Sorry, just feeling overwhelmed. :/ But here we go. This chapter may get a bit suggestive towards the end, but nothing graphic or explicit happens I promise. **

**And for those of you wondering, yes, this still will be a E/E fic. Just have patience my pretties ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Eponine and Marius had gone out twice that week, and Eponine felt as though everything was going so smoothly. It turns out that Marius is also a lawyer. (This earned a stiff grunt from Enjolras.) Not to mention, he was extremely intelligent. She enjoyed having intellectual conversations with him, as he did with her. And above all, they seemed to really like each other.

On the morning of their third date, Eponine came bounding in the kitchen that morning with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning, roomies!" She greeted.

Enjolras was sitting at the table, looking over some important looking documents, probably for work, while Grantaire and Courfeyrac were in the middle of making pancakes. "And a good morning to you, Little Miss Sunshine." Courfeyrac nodded, while flipping a pancake over in the pan.

"Someone's awfully cheery this morning." Grantaire remarked.

She shrugged. "That may be because of my dinner date that I have planned with Marius today." She held out a plate for Courfeyrac to place a pancake on. Enjolras made an extra amount of effort to concentrate on his work, and not what she was saying.

"Ah, young love." Courfeyrac sighed, placing two brand new and still hot pancakes on her plate. "C'est magnifique, non?"

"Whatever that means." Grantaire grumbled handing her the syrup.

Eponine went to the cupboard and grabbed the peanut butter to spread over her pancakes. She always spread peanut butter over her pancakes, topped with maple syrup, much to the boys' disgust.

Grantaire scrunched his nose once seeing the peanut butter. "Ugh, really, Ep? Put the peanut butter back."

Courfeyrac withdrew from it dramatically, covering his eyes. "That is vandalism. You are ruining the sacred ways of the pancake."

Eponine just rolled her eyes. "Would you guys grow up? It's not that bad."

"Oh, the horror!" Courfeyrac gasped, as she started to spread it over the pancakes.

She put a hand on her hip, and gave them a look. "Have you ever tried it before?"

Both men shook their heads violently. "No, I'm an American." Grantaire said.

"Didn't your mother tell you, 'Don't knock it ''til you've tried,.?" She asked. Suddenly, she got an evil idea. She looked down at the pancake and then back at the two boys with an evil grin.

Courfeyrac was a little confused, but Grantaire knew where she was going with this. "No." He told her. "No. Don't you dare."

She then took the peanut butter covered pancake and flung it at the boys. Grantaire was able to duck out of the way, but the still confused Courfeyrac got hit directly on the forehead. The peanut butter made it stick to his face, causing Eponine and Grantaire to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, Courf, you got a little something on your forehead there." Eponine giggled hysterically.

Courfeyrac calmly and slowly removed the breakfast food from his face, looking at the other two, and then threw it back at Eponine, where it hit her right in the chest.

"Ha, ha, bullseye!" He cheered victoriously. Eponine tore it off of her and flung it at Grantaire and then ran to her other pancake to throw at the two boys. Soon, it was a peanut butter pancake war, pancakes flying everywhere, and everyone giggling and shouting battle cries.

Enjolras set his jaw in frustration. He had to look over these notes for a big trial coming up, and these idiots were having a food fight in their home. Just as he was internally judging their immaturity, a slimy, yet sticky thing attached itself to his cheek. Everyone froze and stared at Enjolras, as he slowly removed the pancake from his face. He stared at the thing in his hand for a while, before slowly turning to his friends, his expression completely unreadable. A large blob of peanut butter still remained on his cheek, making his appearance almost comical, but no one dared move.

"You guys are completely and totally immature." He said sternly. He walked closer to the three peanut buttery roommates slowly, yet purposefully. "If you're gonna do this, do it right." He said, before slamming the pancake onto Courfeyrac's crotch. They all laughed, including Courfeyrac, before Eponine realized the time.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna be late." She grabbed a pancake stuck to Grantaire's face, and took a bite from it, while quickly exiting the kitchen.

Courfeyrac looked down at his crotch and then to his friends. "So, who's gonna lick it clean?" He winked.

Enjolras and Grantaire groaned. "Jar!"

…

"So then, I told him, 'Look, man, I know you're the one with the vaccuum, but could you please give us some space?' And then he just turns to me and goes, "Why don't you go back to preschool, mate?"

Eponine laughed heartily at Marius' story. They were sitting in a semi-fancy restaurant enjoying their dessert, while simultaneously maintaining a conversation. The more they talked, the more Eponine realized how much she really did like Marius. He was smart, charming, and had so many stories to tell. She couldn't recall the last time she had ever felt this intrigued by a man. "You are simply too much, Marius." She giggled, sipping on her champagne.

Marius blushed modestly. "I try not to brag." He shrugged. She bit her lower lip and lowered her head. He regarded her carefully, carefully gauging her. Then he rested his elbows on the table. "Eponine?"

"Yes, Monsieur Marius?" She asked leaning forward.

"This is, what, our fourth date?"

She nodded. "I believe it is."

"And it's going well, our dates, haven't they?"

Eponine became a bit confused as to where he was headed with this. "They have. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no." He assured her. "I agree, and also admit that I do, sort of, like you, Eponine." She blushed brightly. Marius smiled and placed a hand over hers. "I was merely wondering, and please, don't feel obligated to say yes because I would completely understand and respect that. But I was wondering if you would like to come back to my place tonight?"

He looked her in the eye, and Eponine wanted to melt. Was he really asking her to come home with him? Everything within her screamed; she wanted to jump up and down and scream until her throat was raw. But somehow she maintained her cool, and said, "I'd like that."

Marius smiled widely, and waved down the waitress for the check.

…

Marius had failed to mention that he lived in a palace! Well, maybe not quite a palace. But it was a very large Victorian style house. The driveway alone was longer than the street they had turned off on. It was clear that Marius was more well-off than he had let on.

"You didn't tell me you lived in Hogwarts." Eponine gasped, as he opened the car door for her.

"This is actually my grandparents' home. They left it to me when they passed on. Personally, I think it to be too ostentatious." Marius shrugged it off.

"Well, I think it's gorgeous. Wish I lived in a place like this."

He led her inside into the foyer. A large silver chandelier lit the cream colored entryway with a modern looking rug on the ground. Stairs sat on both sides of the room with a door leading to a sitting room in the middle. It was something out of a fairytale, and Eponine was absolutely breathless.

"So, welcome to my humble abode." Marius joked as he took her coat and hung it on a coat rack.

"I think I have a slightly different definition of humble than yours." She joked.

Marius took her into the sitting room that was styled like a log cabin. A grand fireplace stood on the far wall, decorated with stone and wood, making it resemble an old fashioned fireplace. The chairs and couches were turned to face the television off to the right of the fireplace, and a large brown bear rug laid on the floor.

"My grandfather was a skilled hunter, and often brought home some of his kills." Marius explained. "Can I get you something? Perhaps a glass of wine."

"That would be great." She nodded, as he disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. Now alone, Eponine took in her surroundings. All the fancy decorations and the style of the rooms, Eponine suddenly felt dirt poor and intimidated. Her teaching salary barely covered her monthly bills, and here was Marius, sitting like a king in his castle. How could a man as amazing and rich as Marius take an interest in a street rat like her?

Before she could dwell on these thoughts too long, Marius returned holding two wine glasses and a bottle of expensive looking wine. "Good thing my grandparents kept a good stock on wine." He said, popping open the bottle and gesturing her to sit. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Eponine took a seat on the couch, and nearly sank into it. She couldn't help but moan at the comfortness. "Oh my god, this couch is like a cloud!" She said, slouching back into it.

Marius chuckled. "I agree. I find myself falling asleep on this couch many times." He poured the glasses as he spoke. "It's both a blessing and a curse."

"How could this beautiful piece of furniture be a curse?" Eponine questioned, stroking it lovingly.

He handed her a glass and sat down next to her. "I don't feel too motivated on this couch. If I sit on it for too long, I don't want to go anywhere or do anything."

"I can see why." She sipped on the wine. "I just want to spend the rest of my life on this couch!"

Marius chuckled, sipping on his wine. Eponine suddenly became aware of how close they were. His knees were centimeters away from hers, and his arm, casually draped on the back of the couch, was so close her shoulder she could feel his body heat. There was an awkward silence where they sipped away, and tried to avoid the others glances.

Eponine, wanting to break the silence, gulped down the last of her wine, and placed it on the wooden coffee table."Well, that is some very good wine." She told him, biting her lower lip.

"I'm glad you approve." Marius said, also placing his glass on the table, but as he did, he accidentally brushed his hand over her knee, sending chills up both their spines. They locked eyes on each other, willing the other to make a move. Marius reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Eponine's ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

Before she could even think about what was happening, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Her head felt dizzy as their lips connected and danced with the other's. His hand cupped her cheek, while his thumb stroked her cheek gently. Eponine couldn't remember when a kiss felt this nice. Montparnasse had always been rough, seeking out pleasure rather than savoring her, like what Marius was doing.

The next thing she knew she was lying on her back with Marius on top of her, still kissing her like she was the only girl in the world. His tongue asked permission to enter her mouth, and she granted it to him, thankful that he was even a gentleman while making out. Soon, the kiss grew more heated, and Marius peppered her neck and chin with light and gentle kisses. Eponine tilted her head back to grant him access, closing her eyes. Suddenly, in her mind, she saw Montparnasse, instead of Marius, telling her she was a good girl and to do as he told her. She could feel his coarse hands on her skin, not at all gentle, and holding her down as he did what he wanted. Panic filled Eponine. She opened her eyes, and pushed Marius away. "I'm sorry. I need to stop." She sat up, as reality hit her. Montparnasse was not here. Marius sat next to her, his lips still swollen and his breath labored. Eponine sighed frustrated. "I'm sorry," She repeated, burying her face in her hands. "I really am sorry."

"No, please, don't be sorry, Eponine." Marius said, touching her arm softly.

She looked down at his hand, and then back to him. "I really do like you, Marius. It's just, I just came out of a relationship and I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Please, don't let me make you feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do, Eponine." He said sincerely. "I shouldn't have done anything without your consent. And I completely understand that you don't want anything like that right now." Marius smiled, and cupped her cheek again. "I like you, too, Eponine. And I am willing to do whatever you're comfortable with." He placed a kiss on her forehead and offered to take her home. She consented, but kicked herself the whole time.

Here was an amazing and attractive guy willing to worship the ground she walks on and she wasn't willing to have sex with him? She figured that she still wasn't completely over Montparnasse, and didn't really know what to do anymore. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't feel like she could give Marius what he wanted sexually, or to determine what she wanted. Montparnasse had always told her what to do and what position to take.

One thing's for sure, she would have to ask Cosette what to do. Or maybe she could ask the guys…

**So what do you think? I can't guarantee when I'll have the next chapter up but I will try to get it to you soon! **

**Thanks for putting up with me and thank you for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**NOW REVIEW THIS SUCKER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god you all must hate me! I know that I haven't uploaded this in a while and I am sooo sorry! I hope that you will all forgive me and read this chapter that I have produced. **

**Oh and big shout out to my new beta, LittleMonkey98! Thank you for editing through this and for your encouraging words! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables, or New Girl. So there**

"Dude, it's clearly 'C'! Are you freaking stupid or something?" Courfeyrac yelled at the TV. The three boys were sitting on the couch, watching "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" as they do every afternoon.

"How can it be 'C'?" Grantaire asked. "I'm pretty sure that Washington didn't grow up in the state of Washington."

"When in doubt, pick 'C'. Don't you remember high school?"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Enjolras demanded, leaning forward and trying to hear the answer. "Besides, it's obviously 'A'."

"Oh, obviously." Courfeyrac said in his mimicking voice. "I'm Enjolras, and you are all complete idiots to me."

"Well, you pretty much are." He grumbled.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!"

"I think you mean 'resent'." Grantaire corrected.

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Nope, I meant resemble. Let's not play stupid, R."

At that point, Eponine walked in after a long day of teaching. "Hey, guys." She greeted, but they paid no attention to her.

"Just say the freaking answer, Meredith!" Grantaire yelled, throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Uh, guys?" Eponine tried to get their attention.

"Grantaire, if you throw another kernel of popcorn, so help me God, I will kill you." Enjolras scolded.

Eponine rolled her eyes and swiped the remote from Enjolras' hand and shut off the TV, just they were about to reveal the answer. All three men shouted at her and complained very loudly. Again, she rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to you guys about something." She said. "Besides, the answer is clearly 'A'."

Enjolras gestured to Eponine and turned to Courfeyrac. "Thank you, Eponine."

"Oh, well, good for you!" Courfeyrac said, sticking it out his tongue at him.

"Guys, I really need your help." Eponine told them; sitting in the chair across from the couch they were on.

Seeing that her friend was serious, all three men scootched forward. "What is it, Ep?" Grantaire asked, almost scared.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself. "I need to talk to you guys about sex." She blurted out.

There was a split second of silence. Courfeyrac grew a wicked grin across his face, while Grantaire and Enjolras sat there shocked and pale. Then, Enjolras scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Um, I need to go… sort through some papers." He mumbled, standing up.

"And I need to go clean something…" Grantaire said, following Enjolras.

"No, guys please don't leave." Eponine begged, grabbing onto Enjolras' wrist, to stop him or Grantaire from going anywhere. "This is serious."

"Oh, joyous of all occasions!" Courfeyrac clapped happily. "I have prayed for this day for a long time! What do you need, Ep? Positions? Tips? Toys?"

"Okay, don't listen to anything Courfeyrac says, for starters." Grantaire told her.

"I really need to go…" Enjolras tugged towards his room, but Eponine didn't let go of his arm. It was as if her hand was welded onto his arm.

"Sit. Down!" She ordered through clenched teeth, shooting him a death glare.

Enjolras obeyed and sat immediately. "Well what brought this on, Eponine?"

"You're not confused about anything are you?" Grantaire asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that." Eponine assured him. "It's just… I haven't had sex since I was with Montparnasse and he usually… you know, took control."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't know what to do?" Courfeyrac asked.

"No, I just don't know what Marius wants. I mean, Montparnasse was the dominant one. He wasn't afraid to tell me what he wanted."

"Oh, I like this." Courfeyrac said rubbing his hands together. "Did he ever use handcuffs and make you dress up as a french maid?"

Grantaire and Enjolras groaned loudly. "Jar!"

"Seriously, dude, there's a time and a place." Grantaire said while hitting him.

"Guys!" Eponine said, clapping her hands to get their attention. "Can we focus here? And Courf, I beg you, don't turn this into a douche thing. I really do need your help."

"Well, you're asking us what Marius wants in bed?" Grantaire asked.

"No, I'm asking what do guys like. Just give me an idea."

"Well, I've been waiting for this." Courfeyrac squealed. "Ep, you have come to the right person. If there is one thing that I know, it is sex."

"Like I said, don't listen to anything Courf says." Grantaire repeated. "Ep, look, just keep it simple at first. Don't try to seem too experienced, but at the same time, don't be an amateur."

Eponine listened carefully and nodded. But then noticed that Enjolras had been unusually quiet and avoiding her gaze. "Enjolras, what do you think?" She asked.

His face immediately turned bright red and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Uh, I… I'm not sure what you want… me to say." He stammered.

"Aw, you broke the virgin!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"Dude, you're a virgin?!" Eponine gasped.

"I am not!" Enjolras insisted. "I don't see how that is any of your guys' business in the first place, but I have indeed… engaged in…it."

"Ugh, you sound like my grandmother." Grantaire moaned. "We are all adults here, Enj. We can actually say the word 'sex'."

Enjolras huffed a sigh. "This is just a very personal topic; R. Everyone knows how I am with personal things."

"Well, tough." Eponine said. "'Cause I'm asking you. Now answer my question, Enjolras: What do you like in bed?"

Enjolras looked at her, for the first time since the conversation started. He was brought back to the night where he had brought a drunken Eponine home, when she was practically throwing herself on him. Sure, she was drunk, but maybe there was something in her that liked him. What was he saying? Shaking his head, he said, "Well, not French maids or handcuffs, I'll tell you that."

Courfeyrac threw his hands up in the air. "Those happen to be very common fantasies. It's not just me." He defended.

"Whatever." Enjolras rolled his eyes. He looked back at Eponine and peered into her chocolate brown eyes. "Just… don't try to overthink it, Eponine. Marius obviously likes you, so don't doubt or second-guess yourself. And don't think about Montparnasse either. I don't think I speak for every guy in the world, but I know that when I'm with a woman, I want to feel special. That I'm the only person in the world that they care about at that moment, even if they have slept around. So… make him feel special."

No one so much as breathed, all surprised by his words, Eponine especially. She had never really expected any man to say that, let alone Enjolras. But when he spoke, she could hear the truth in his voice. It was true that he tried to avoid personal topics at all costs, but this time, when he was forced to, he held nothing back. He was honest, yet gentle.

"Whoa. I think I can see your bra strap, Oprah." Grantaire teased, finally breaking the silence. Courfeyrac laughed heartily, and Enjolras stood.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I need to go hide in my room." He announced, trying to hide his red face. He too, had been surprised by his honesty.

The two other men "awwwed". "Now, you hurt the little girl's feelings." Courfeyrac said condescendingly.

"I'm sorry, baby. Come back and let's watch The Notebook together!" Grantaire called after him, before Enjolras slammed his bedroom door shut.

Eponine glared at her two roommates. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Why are you making fun of him?"

"Look, Ep," Grantaire said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "In this house, we have an unspoken rule. 'If you don't talk about your feelings, then we won't ask.' Everyone has a right to feel what they want, but talking about them just makes things awkward."

"That's a stupid rule." Eponine commented.

"No, it's not." Courfeyrac objected. "We honestly tried it once. Grantaire and I tried to get Enjolras to talk about his feelings after his break-up with Amelie, but it turned into a drinking game, and we spent a couple nights in jail."

"So, just put away the booze." Eponine said. "Not everything can be solved by drinking."

Grantaire gasped dramatically. "You take that back!"

Eponine rolled her eyes, and stood up, making her way towards Enjolras' room, as the other two scrambled for the remote she had left on the coffee table. She stood at his door for a minute, unsure of what to say, but finally she worked through her doubts, and knocked softly.

"Go away." Enjolras called from the other side of the door, making no move to open it.

"Enjolras, it's me." Eponine called back. "Now, don't be a baby and open the door."

Enjolras, who was lying on his bed, huffed and begrudgingly opened the door. "You hear to swap make-up tips or something?" He asked sarcastically.

Eponine put her hands on her hips. "Stop it. I just wanted to thank you for sharing that. I know it wasn't easy for you, but… I appreciate it."

He searched her face, looking for a hint of sarcasm or laughter, but instead all he found was gratitude and truth. "You're welcome, Eponine." He nodded.

They just stood there, looking at each other for a long time, not really sure of what to say or what to do. Finally, Eponine's phone buzzed in her pocket, giving her an excuse to break eye-contact. "It's from Marius." Eponine announced. "He wants to hang out tonight."

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Well, I hope you have fun, then." He told her honestly. She nodded and turned towards her room across the hall. He watched her go, wanting to say something, but didn't know what. "Eponine?" He finally said before she disappeared into her room. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his once again. Even she was dating someone else, and planning to sleep with him; Enjolras couldn't help but feel something inside him twitch looking into her eyes. Soon, he realized that he had spoken and quickly said, "Don't forget to use protection."

Eponine threw her head back and laughed her melodious laugh. "Okay, Dad." She saluted to him and then went back in her room.

Enjolras lingered in his doorway for a little longer, before he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw Courfeyrac standing there. "'Don't forget to use protection?' Really?"

"Get out of here!" Enjolras said, grabbing a pair of slippers from his room and throwing them at his friend. Then he locked himself in his room again, thinking about nothing but Eponine.

**Well what did ya think? **

**I will try my hardest to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Keep those reviews coming! **


End file.
